


It's all going to be alright

by Kei_Aoki



Category: Be alright
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Aoki/pseuds/Kei_Aoki
Summary: girl broke up with a boy.
Relationships: Break Up - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	It's all going to be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by " Be Alright " by Dean Lewis. If you want the link, here it is :
> 
> https://youtu.be/OymVgai_PVg

It was a day in the hectic, bustling streets of Tokyo.people were buzzing around everywhere. Students buzzed by me as they ran towards the bus stop. sounds of honking cars and vehicles spread everywhere. I was walking down from a street bar after spending some time with my friends. As I was walking down the trashed pavement, I recalled the memory of an event that happened one month ago.

It felt as if it was yesterday. I.....once had a girlfriend. You know, the girl whom you love and then go out together after confession? I had a girl just like that. Her name was Anna. she was the kindest and the sweetest girl I've ever met. She had hair as white as snow and a gaze of a kind soul. She was the only person in this world that understood me. The only person whom I could truly trust. You'd probably think that I hit the lucky Jackpot of life. 

But that wasn't it. it was all going fine until last month. we...broke up. It felt like a betrayal. Yet I could not bring myself to hate her. She knew how I felt but, just that she lost interest. Yes, she lost interest in me. Why must love fade? that day, it felt like my heart was disintegrating. breaking down. it felt as if the clockworks that were holding my heart together....just broke and fell apart. While at the bar, I asked my friend what I should do. I let it all out, my feelings and all. He said;

" Mate, you may love her but it's all over. just don't cry. she may not have any ill intent but she's not for you. So, be strong and move on. "

Even though we may have broken up, I still felt the desire to be back once more. A while after I bawled my eyes out in front of my friend like a baby, I took out my phone and scrolled through the text messages we sent each other during that time. We exchanged a lot of text messages since we both had part-time jobs that overlapped our free time. My friends advised me to stop doing it, but I can't. I still feel love for her. No matter how many times I try to cut her out of my life, I just can't. I could not bring myself to hate her. 

As I was walking through the busy, loud streets of Tokyo, I bumped into someone. It felt like the person in front of me was a dream. 

" Anna...."

" huh? "

it felt as if I was dreaming. it was really her! White hair as beautiful as the snow, the kind gaze of her beautiful eyes. she was wearing what that seemed to be casual clothes. the ones that she wore when she first met me. she carefully looked at me slowly with a faint, expressionless face. 

" Matt..... "

Her expression changed from faint to shock as she recognized me. 

" Matt?!.... is that you? "

" Yes, it's me, Anna. "

I clung on to the last bit of hope I had as I slowly touched her cheek with my right hand. our gazes met as I looked at her silently. she looked at me sadly and didn't avoid it. but took my hand and gently moved it away. 

" I'm sorry...."

she walked away with hurried footsteps as I called out to her desperately. 

"Anna! Anna!......."

I dropped on my feet. why? why does she look so sad? the last moment before she moved away, she looked as if she was about to burst out into tears at any moment. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I started crying once more. 

I felt a relaxed hand on my shoulder. As I looked at the person behind me, I saw my friend. Black hair and eyes that are dark as an empty void. instead of saying what I was doing here, he said these words with a dim smile;

" Come on matt, let's go home. It's all going to be alright. "

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing, there is a different story on Anna's perspective written by Slabz. 
> 
> here is the link to the profile: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slabz/pseuds/Slabz


End file.
